Cain Highwind
Il Comandante Kain Highwind dei Dragoni di Baron è un personaggio giocabile in Final Fantasy IV. E' un Dragone del regno di Baron ed è amico d'infanzia di Cecil Harvey. Prova anche sentimenti per Rosa Joanna Farrell, ma li cela per non ostacolare la relazione tra Cecil e Rosa. Equipaggiamento e statistiche ''Final Fantasy IV Le statistiche fisiche di Kain raggiungono alte vette. Può equipaggiarsi di tutte le asce, le lance per attaccare e, per incrementare la difesa, si equipaggia di armature, elmi, guanti, inoltre può equipaggiarsi della maggiorparte delle spade e degli anelli. Non può utilizzare alcuna Magia, possiede 0 MP, ma si può utilizzare una Lacrima di Soma per aggiungere alcuni Mp al suo repertorio, ma sarebbero inutilizzabili, se non come modica riserva di MP per i maghi neri, capaci di assorbire tale quantità richiamando l'incantesimo "Osmosi". Nella riedizione del gioco per DS possiede MP, ma in quantità minore rispetto a tutti gli altri personaggi, e servono solo ad utilizzare le sublimazioni. La Lancia d'Abele e la sua arma migliore nella revisione per Gameboy Advance. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Kain si unisce al gruppo appena iniziato il gioco, può indossare equipaggiamento leggero e pesanti, inclusivi di Spada,Asce,Lance,Daghe e Scudi. Combattuto il suo lato oscuro, Kain accede all'abilità "Salto" e può anche richiamare alcune Magie Bianche, ma gli incantesimi ottenuti non miglioreranno con l'avanzare di livello. Come Uomo Incapucciato, Cain possiede statistiche alte nel repertorio fisico e funge da principale attaccante fisico. Tutte le statistiche di Cain, una volta promosso a Dragone Sacro, dipendono da come ci si è gestiti il personaggio durante il suo travestimento da Uomo Incappucciato. Per esempio, se Cain è a livello 30, Cain riceverà le statistiche da Dragone Sacro pari al livello 30, ma a livello 1. HP ed Mp, comunque , ammonterannò alla quantità raggiunta durante lo stato di Uomo Incappucciato. La Lancia Sacra non è più l'arma finale di Kain, stavolta è sostituita dalla Ragnarok e dalla Ultima Weapon. Capacità Final Fantasy IV La peculiarietà unica di Cain è l'abilità Salto: eseguitala, Cain salta e rimane al di fuori della battaglia per qualche istante,non subendo alcun tipo di danno, quindi in picchiata ferisce l'avversario con la lancia, causando danni maggiori. Nella versione per Game Boy Advance, completando la Disfida Lunare di Cain ed uccidendo Bahamut Lunare, Kain riceve i Guanti da Dragone e, equipaggiateli, '''Salto' cambia in Doppio Salto. I gaunti gli conferiscono la capacità di infliggere il doppio dei danni, velocizzano di un quarto la picchiata e risultando, potenzialmente, l'unico attacco Apeiron del gioco (20.000 danni complessivi). ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cain appare prima come Uomo Incappucciato, non possiede abilità particolari, ma riacquisisce l'abilità '''Salto' quando "Kain?", sua parte oscura, è sconfitto. Divenuto un Dragone Sacro, può richiamare incantesimi di Magia Bianca, limitato a questi incantesimi: Cain può anche collaborare con alcuni personaggi per potenziare gli effetti degli attacchi: *'Cross Slash': Hooded Man (Fight) + Ceodore (Fight) *'Cross Slash Prime': Kain (Fight) + Ceodore (Fight) *'Saint Dive': Kain (Jump) + Rosa (White Magic) *'Sky Grinder': Cecil (Fight) + Kain (Jump) *'Mirage Dive': Edge (Fight) + Kain (Jump) *'Aiming Trust': Kain (Jump) + Cid (Analyze) *'Spiral Blow': Kain + Golbez (Event) *'Double Jump': Kain + Ceodore (Event) *'Trinity Crusade': Kain (Jump) + Cecil (Fight) + Rosa (White Magic) *'Effect Form': Cecil (White Magic) + Kain (White Magic) + Rosa (Blessing) *'Final Fantasy': Cecil (Fight) + Rosa (White Magic) + Kain (Jump) + Rydia (Black Magic) + Edge (Throw) *'Vibra Prime': Cecil (Fight) + Ceodore (Fight) + Rosa (Aim) + Cid (Fight) + Kain (Fight) Temi musicali Il tema musicale di Cain è intitolato Incredulità, chiamato in alternativa Sospetto o Tradimento di Cain. E' riprodotta durante le insidie di Cain verso il gruppo, quando Golbez gli ordina di attuare i suoi progetti. Urlo in Mestità è un altro dei temi musicali a lui dedicati, e si riproduce durante la Disfida Lunare. Altre comparse ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord L'ego maligno di Cain appare come evocazione per Mira, come contenuto aggiuntivo scaricabile. Il suo aspetto è il medesimo di ''The After Years. Virtual World Gli utenti della comunità del Mondo Virtuale Square-Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Kain Highwind. ''Lord of Vermilion II Kain compare come carta d'evocazione nel seguito del gioco ''Lord of Vermilion,assieme ad altri personaggi di Final Fantasy IV come carte celebrative della distribuzione del gioco. Etimologia Caino era fratello di Abele nella Torah e nel libro della Genesi nella Bibbia. Caino fu il primo omicida, uccidendo il fratello per impulso geloso ed antagonista, avendo Dio favorito Abele a lui. Tuttavia, il nome Caino è anche un riferimento agli eventi accaduti tra i due protagonisti in Final Fantasy IV. E' dall'etimologia stessa del nome da cui è estrapolato il nome per l'arma finale di Cain. Trivia *Lancia di Kain è un nome comune tra i tanti capitoli della serie *Il padre di Kain, Richard, è un collegamento con Final Fantasy II, in cui un dragone di nome Ricard Highwind era l'unico dragone ancora in vita. L'inerenza è rafforzata nella revisione per Nintendo Ds, in cui Kain specifica la morte del padre, deceduto in battaglia a causa di un impero malvagio. : In Final Fantasy II, Ricard adotta un giovane dopo che il padre fu ucciso dall'assalto dell'Impero Palamesiano: nel rifacimento "Dawn of Souls", il ragazzo si chiama Kain. : In The After Years, Kain menziona che aveva all'incirca l'età di Ceodore quando morì il padre. Divenuto Ceodore diciassettenne, ciò evidenzierebbe un probabile bipolarismo tra i due Kain. *In Final Fantasy IX, c'è un personaggio chiamato Cain Highwind. *L'originale simbolo di Final Fantasy IV mostra Kain come principale personaggio raffigurato, sorreggendo la sua asta in mano destra; il disegno fu realizzato da Yoshitaka Amano. *In Final Fantasy V, quando Bartz cambia la classe in Dragone, indossa un armatura simile a quella di Kain, la cui unica diversità è l'ombreggiatura della maschera e, ovviamente, il volto mostrato, essendo quello di Bartz. Gli occhi di Kain sono rossi,quelli di Bartz sono blu. * Tetsuya Nomura ha constatato che Kain sarebbe dovuto apparire in Dissidia Final Fantasy, come personaggio segreto o antagonista di Final Fantasy IV. Fu escluso alla fine, maa Tetsuya Nomura ribadì di voler Cain nel gioco e, in caso si realizzi un seguito di Dissidia , Cain sarà sicuramente incluso. :Come riferimento a Kain, uno degli attacchi di Cecil come Paladino, in Dissidia, si chiama Caduta del Santo (Tuffo santo), e la sua tenuta da Cavaliere Oscuro sfodera l'attacco Caduta Oscura, analogo al classico Salto Dragoniero. *Manomettendo il codice sorgente del gioco, si scropre che anche Kain ha ricevuto uno sprite animato, supposto da utilizzare per la non presente abilità di richiamo per le magie bianche. *In Final Fantasy IV, l'armatura di Cain è di un colore celeste splendente. In The After Years, l'armatura ordinaria di Cain è di un colore bluastro-violaceo, e la sua armatura da Dragone Santo è vagamente ispirata a quella originale.